Conventionally, an image forming apparatus for carrying out printing with non-decolorable toner or decolorable toner carries out printing according to respective setting information of normal toner or decolorable toner. Thus, even for an alignment processing for matching print positions of toner printed on a sheet, printing is carried out for each toner and adjustment is carried out individually. Thus, there is a case in which confirmation and adjustment are carried out through printing of two times and time is spent without confirming print positions of the normal toner and the decolorable toner through printing of one time. The adjustment work of two times requires time, for example, in a confirmation work carried out by an assembling person at the time of assembly of products and a maintenance work carried out by a service person.